


until we bleed

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Murven Oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Smut, possible canon divergence, takes place sometime during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: they’re both monsters (more than that, they’re lost) and they take pleasure in each others’ pain





	until we bleed

“I’m not Clarke,” he warns her before they begin, holding her at arms’ length because he still can’t believe she’s serious about this.

She snorts at the absurdity that she could ever forget, even for a second, that he and Clarke were cut from entirely different cloth (Clarke is stars bent into the shape of a girl, and Murphy has empty, deadly voids behind every barbed word)

She presses her mouth to his and bites, enjoying his startled hiss, enjoying the taste of blood on her tongue. “I’m not Bellamy,” she retorts, laughing at the unguarded shock on his face. “What, you thought I didn’t know? Oh, Murphy,” Raven revels in her saccharine tone and the way each word seems to hit him like a new cruelty. “You really are as stupid as you look.”  
His arms wrap around her waist and throw her down onto the bed. He snarls against her neck, “Shut the hell up, Reyes.”

“Make me,” Raven says, punctuating it with a sharp yank on his hair, and he growls and bites hard at her pulse point. She tugs his head towards her face, and he kisses her viciously, his fingers already between her thighs.

She taunts him with her words and her body, reminds him that this fucked-up shit is the closest he’s ever going to get to love in this world. He squeezes her hipbone and his eyes are filled with a primal sort of fury, but his voice is bored and detached as always as he reminds her that she had gotten to love and then she’d lost it, because she’d trusted their princess to be a knight in shining armor (the same princess that she would do anything in the world for now, he doesn’t hesitate to remind her).

She tells him just how much she hates him as she rides him so hard they both see stars. He growls threats into her ear that they both know he’ll never carry out. When they’ve both finished, they just lie there, his arm around her waist and her head pillowed on his chest like some grotesque parody of affection. They don’t leave there, though, because each of them likes to watch the other unravel in more ways than one, so as the night drifts on, they fling their words and try to make the other bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> first of a serious of murven I intend to do, since I'm getting excited about the 100 again and murphy/raven is one of my otps. feel free to send me prompts for this ship!


End file.
